Observations
by Hors D'oeuvres
Summary: It is Hermione's first day in school and it goes very differently from the one in the book. The young sisters Black are there. And there's also a little surprise at the end. Once again, completely AU.


Author's Notes: Absolutely AU. Maybe a one-shot. Maybe not.

Depends on the reactions I get.

I hope that you will all read, like, review, fave, etc...

If you want to, of course.

And once again, completely AU. It is Hermione's first day in school and it goes very differently from the one in the book.

The young sisters Black are here.

And there's also a little surprise at the end. I rarely use anything but the 1st person POV. So I would also really like some feedback on that.

Anyway, ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

It had taken long…

The time she had wandered around the train, aimlessly walking about in wonder as she basked in the sights, the scents and the sensations that this new world had to offer.

All of them fusing into an endless kaleidoscope of colors that had gradually filled her up to the brimming point and effectively forced her to return the last compartment: the only one that had strangely still been empty when her muggle parents had finally allowed her to board the magically powered machine that would take her to her new boarding school: Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

A place which easily filled her with anticipation as she quickly stepped into the enclosed area that she had immediately left after stowing her trunk.

"Well, you… seem interesting."

The quietly spoken comment surprised the girl. Though not because of its words… but of its tone.

Its intrinsic coldness that smoothly rolled off red lips and greedily draped itself across unwary shoulders that were covered with brown hair.

Shoulders that shrugged simply as its owner locked hazel eyes on blue orbs.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

She confidently answered as she sat down; deftly claiming a place of her own with the simple movement.

An act that instantly caused one of two perfect brows to rise as their owner slowly shook her head, deliberately allowing her beautifully blonde hair to frame her oval face even more…

Perfectly.

"And where, in that statement you've concluded to be a compliment, did I invite you to sit down?"

It was her eyebrows, the other girl realized then as she listened.

It was her eyebrows…

Aristocratic… so nobly arched that even the Queen of England could not deny their royalty: a fact announced by each single strand above those icy sapphire spheres.

"The part where my trunk is already beneath this seat."

She smugly replies with focused eyes that looked not into windows of the human's soul but at the flawless arcs over them.

"Oh."

Arches disdainfully sneers out.

"So you're the pathetic neophyte who knows not about the rules in this train."

"Believe me, I know it all,"

Hazel instinctively bites out, the hint of bitterness in her tone driven by the accusation of ignorance: a word that she vowed never to be associated with.

"If you did, you would not be here right now."

Disdain was easily replaced with condescendence: a change in tactic that only served to infuriate the other even more.

"I've read the handbook. Nothing in there recognizes your right to kick me out," she hissed.

"Most rules are unwritten," was the immediate reply.

"You're quick."

"You're leaving."

The two arcs purposely leveled, giving its owner a softer appearance.

Though it did not lessen her coldness.

"The lady doth protest too much, methinks."

Hazel crossly retorts, instinctively allowing a familiar phrase to pass her tongue, by now too frustrated to be completely efficient in choosing which words to use.

"You are not worthy to speak the lines in Hamlet."

A voice far too cold before, suddenly heated up in undisguised scorn as elegant eyebrows beautifully scrunched together in the space between them.

"You…"

Barely hidden frustration was swiftly dismissed by surprise as Arches' comment finally registered into Hazel's confused mind.

"You recognize Shakespearean works? Are you a muggle-born as well?"

She immediately asks, her two questions thickly layered with sweet curiosity.

"As well?" was the echoed response as a quiet realization slowly appeared in dilated pupils drowned in sapphire depths.

"A mudblood… I should have known."

The word was unfamiliar, but spoken with such disgust and contempt that no one could deny what it was: an insult.

One that only served to vex the other girl once more.

"Mud- what did you… who are you to eve-"

"I am a Black."

Arches smoothly interrupted, clearly enunciating the short yet powerful syllable that was her proud identity.

"That is the only thing you need to know."

There was a sudden and firm finality in her statement, an impossibly added frigidity that effortlessly slid into hazel eyes and promptly caused the silent flames of frustration within them to morph into the soft glow of interest at the mention of such an infamous name.

"A Black? I have read of your family in far too many books already: A History of Magic, Modern Magical History, The Rise of the Dark Arts, Nuestra Sangre es Nuestra Familia and a lot more. Your notoriety precedes you."

The tone was matter-of-fact, even and now flavored with the faintest hint of respect: a certain reverence that was automatically earned by the name that was not only known for its darkness but also for its greatness.

"Nuestra Sangre es Nuestra Familia… Our blood is our family. You are well read."

Brown hair curled more defiantly around the young face as it moved in surprise at the simply stated compliment.

"So are you."

She shyly returned as unexpected warmth slowly appeared on smooth cheeks.

A quiet and flawlessly staged sigh left red lips as vocal iciness was deliberately lowered in volume, as though the next words to be spoken by it would the deepest and darkest secret of the entire world.

"Many authors have caught my attention."

"Some… are muggles?" Hazel softly guessed, taken in by the shrouding theatrics that the other had now successfully surrounded her with.

"I don't let _anything_ get in the way of my need to find beauty in the written word," Arches silently yet passionately whispered, the validity of her words proven true by the defined tension in her slender neck.

"I-"

"Dear darling Cissy, we have finally returned and have lovingly bought and brought the chocolate frogs that you are so obsessed with."

A voice so warm and so laced with infecting cheer suddenly sounded as two girls, both tall and slim and shockingly similar looking, deftly stepped into the compartment.

"Frighteningly so."

The one much darker than anyone in the room could ever be sardonically commented as she shut the door behind her.

"You mouth is better kept closed Bella."

The girl with those two perfect arches, the one now known as Cissy, quickly retorted; reaching out for the basket of sweets that the two new occupants had brought.

"So says the lady with the sharpest tongue."

"That she now wishes to cut you with."

A blatantly exaggerated gasp left thin lips as a slender hand rapidly moved up to cover a mendaciously shocked mouth.

"Such a statement is wrought with implications dear sister!"

The darkest one pretended to sputter out in complete astonishment as intrigued hazels followed the movement and decided then and there that it was her wrists.

It was her wrists- they were beautiful.

"I have-"

"Who are you?" The girl radiating warmth loudly asked as she finally took notice of the only stranger in the group, intentionally cutting into the argument between the other two as she did not wish to become a referee once more.

"Oh hello, I'm just a spectator."

Hazel sweetly stated as she stared into the wide and soft eyes of the girl in front of her.

The lighter version of the darkest one: both of them having long and luxuriously curly hair that possessively curved around regal porcelain faces that one would think could only be seen in the old family portraits of the monarchs of long ago.

The other reveled in black and the other… this one, basked in a warm brown: a color that swirled beautifully in small spheres and shone in long strands.

"Get out."

Dark curtly ordered Hazel as she tilted her head directly to the closed exit and lazily crossed her arms over her chest.

"Wha-"

"No."

Light boldly interrupted before Hazel could finish, her kind eyes still trained on the only unfamiliar one that took the opportunity to keep gazing into them.

It was her eyes Hazel realized then.

They were orbs of warm brown earth that could make anyone wish they could plant themselves in.

The only place that you know you would grow, nourish and truly live in…

"What do you mean no?"

The darkest one unhesitatingly challenged, the edges of her thin lips curling up into a well-practiced and strangely beautiful sneer.

"She lasted here long enough with Cissy. She must be interesting," Light logically presented.

'_So they say.' _Hazel mentally thought to herself as she chose to stay silent.

Dark knowingly turned to Cissy.

"Who is she?"

"I do not know beloved eldest sister. Why don't you ask her?" Cissy answered coolly, her words encased in undeniable indifference.

"Yes," Light readily agreed. "And the two of you could also stop acting like she's an earless gopher while you're at it." She helpfully added.

"Some lips can be sown together Andy," Dark threateningly said as her right hand slipped into her dark robes and skillfully pulled out her wand.

"Use red thread when you do."

Light swiftly retorted, her brown orbs widening in mirth instead of fear: an action that the darker one quickly dismissed with a brief wave of her hand.

The utter and inherent leisure displayed in such an action palpably displaying the arrogance held by the girl with beautiful wrists.

The girl who carried herself with such importance that Hazel believed if she ever paused, in action or in thought, the entirety of the universe itself would wait just for her.

And only her.

"Tsk tsk," Dark hissed at Light before finally turning to Hazel. "Who are you?"

"Oh… you've all noticed me again?" She innocently asked with purposely wide eyes. "Finally?"

"Sarcasm is not appreciated."

Her new interrogator strictly ruled.

"Neither is sourness love," Light neatly cut in before refocusing on her prime objective. "So tell us… what's your name?"

"I am Hermione Jean Granger."

Hazel clearly and evenly states, finally giving a name to herself: one that no other in the compartment could say they were familiar with.

"I am of muggle-birth."

She finally said when all eyes, except those sapphire spheres, looked onto her in slight confusion.

A state of mind that readily vanished at her short explanation.

"A mudblood," Cissy firmly confirmed.

"That is the second time I've been called that, what does that even mean?"

Hermione asked, pale pink lips pursed in confusion.

"It means you are a filthy little mudblood."

Dark straightforwardly stated, giving voice to her opinion while ignoring the girl's need for clarification.

"It's an insult," Light said simply. "You should feel insulted."

Hermione frowned slightly at the unhelpful answers.

"Believe me, I'm crying on the inside."

"Why don't I make you cry on the outside as well?"

Dark immediately offered, intentionally lining her words with a sickening sweetness that only caused Hermione's frown to turn into a small grimace.

"Aren't you charming?"

"Yes, she is," the lighter one agreed with a surreptitious roll of brown orbs. "And I'd like to take this time for introductions."

"This one is Bellatrix Black," she smoothly introduced as she gestured at the dark one. "She is eldest of the three of us and a third year Slytherin student."

Hermione acknowledged her words with a nod and decided to make use of the manners taught to her by her parents.

"A pleasure to meet you," she respectfully murmured in Bellatrix's direction.

"Of course it is."

The dark one slowly crooned with a proud smile as she twirled her wand with the fingertips of her right hand.

"I myself am Andromeda Black, the middle daughter and a second year Slytherin student."

Light purposely continued as she smiled sweetly.

"Ah. The pleasant one," Hermione commented.

"And that blonde angel who is now starting to eat her chocolate frogs quite daintily is Narcissa Black," Andromeda finished. "She is the youngest of us three and will be a future first year Slytherin student."

Hazel eyes widened in interest.

"Is being sorted into that house a family tradition?"

"It's a family pride." Bellatrix firmly corrected. "One that- a mudblood such as yourself, does not understand."

The sound of an opening door stopped the words so eager to leave Hermione's mouth.

"Excuse me, have any of you seen a toad around?"

A round-faced boy shyly asked as he gazed at the four occupants of the compartment.

Bellatrix's grip on her wand tightened.

"Does this," she calmly begins "Look like a place that accepts the presence of foul creatures such as toads… or yourself?"

"I-I am sorry?" The boy stuttered out as he stepped away from the dark witch who towered over him in her powerful presence.

"You should be." She coolly replies.

"Don't be such a meanie Bella, it adds more years to your face."

Andromeda pityingly cut in, her eyes widening in concern for the now tearful-looking boy.

"Well aren't you just so cheeky?"

Bellatrix scathingly told her younger sister.

"Extremely," Andromeda told her before she turned to miserable pet owner. "And _you_ should leave now, before she turns you exactly into the animal you're looking for."

The boy nodded to her gratefully and hastily scampered out before shutting the door loudly behind him.

"You did not have to dismiss him so harshly."

Hermione carefully voiced out when it was only the four of them in the compartment once again.

"She finds it disturbing when people disturb her."

Andromeda solemnly commented with a faint quirk of a smile on her lips.

"It was just once," Hermione reasoned out.

"No, that was already twice," Bellatrix corrected. "You are once." She added pointedly with a sharp stare.

One that hazel orbs readily returned.

"You are incorrigible."

"And you…" The darkest one replied. "Are irresponsibly still not in your school robes."

Hermione gazed at the other three and easily noticed the truth in her words.

"Unlike all of you."

Narcissa smoothly raised her regal left brow.

"And you are _very _observant."

She commented indulgingly, the tips of her slim fingers covered in sweet chocolate.

"You can change here." Andromeda helpfully suggested.

Hermione almost choked on air at the middle sister's words as she carefully moved to retrieve her school robes from her trunk.

"Ah… uhm… I'd rather not."

"Why?" Andromeda gently asked. "We're all girls here."

"Though you are dirtier than us."

Bellatrix smoothly added.

Hermione shook her head.

"Dirti-"

"Filthier." Narcissa confirmed, as if muggle-borns did not understand the meaning of "dirtier".

Hermione clumsily dropped her clothes in frustration and quickly turned around.

"Well YOU are-"

"Diffindo."

That one word, whispered almost lovingly by Bellatrix and accompanied by a slight flick of her wand, immediately stopped all thought processes in Hermione's mind as an unexpected coldness suddenly surrounded her upper body.

She hurriedly looked down to understand the change in temperature and instantly screamed at the sight that greeted her: her formerly pristine white shirt now ripped apart and barely hanging from her shoulders.

Her modest white training bra now the only thing covering her young and still developing chest: the only expanse of skin still hidden from sight as her flat stomach was blatantly displayed to all.

"You!" She furiously shouted, her strong and justified anger steadily growing with every single second that passed, as she glared at the smug and shameless Bellatrix.

"YOU PERVERT!"

Hermione loudly raged as she hastily seized the white collared shirt of her school uniform ensemble and hurriedly put it on: her fingers struggling to push all the right buttons through all the right holes.

A very hard task that only added to her ire as the three sisters stayed still and quietly watched her with calculating eyes.

"You are ARGH!"

Hermione screamed again as she ultimately closed all the stubborn buttons and snatched up the rest of her clothes: the whole of her body shaking in dignified anger as she finally went out of the compartment and angrily slammed the door behind her, leaving the other three who now stared at the presently empty seat where the muggle-born had previously sat.

"Pleasant," Andromeda softly commented, knowingly using the same adjective that Hermione had applied to her.

"For a mudblood."

Bellatrix readily contradicted as she walked over to her youngest sister and then gracefully sat down beside her.

"She loathes you."

Narcissa bluntly pointed out.

"Loathes me?"

Bellatrix playfully echoed with a loud laugh.

"On the contrary my dear sister," She softly crooned.

"She absolutely _loves _me…"

* * *

Hermione walked quickly through the corridors of the train, her head bowed low as she continued to mutter angrily beneath her breath.

"That- that witch! That per- ugh!" She instinctively grunted out when she suddenly ran into someone.

A bigger someone.

"Well hello," The tall, sable-haired boy in front of her smoothly greeted as he helped her regain her balanced. "You seem rather…"

He paused briefly as he observed her with his dark and calculating eyes.

"Harassed." He finally finished, his thin lips forming a small smile that would be considered attractive by most.

One that Hermione easily ignored when she saw the vibrant green color of his neatly pressed tie.

"Oh great, another snake." She huffed out in frustration as she carefully bunched up, even more tightly, the ball of clothes that she now held in her arms.

Her hazel eyes flashing in frustration as the boy in front of her deftly raised a noble left brow in response.

"Snake?" He deliberately repeated, his eyes moving to glance at the area behind her before widening in realization.

"Hmmm a Slytherin, you mean." He finally continued. "Most specifically The Sisters Black."

Hermione scowled slightly at the mere mention of the name, both of her hands slowly tightening into clenched fists as she answered.

Her lips almost spitting out the words.

"Only the darkest one."

"Ahh," The boy knowingly acknowledged her answer with a short nod. "Bellatrix."

He said lightly, speaking the name with a certain familiarity and fondness that was not lost on the witch in front of her.

"You know her?"

She curiously asked, her eyes narrowing in suspicion as she began to study him more thoroughly.

"Yes." He freely admitted, the sides of his lips curling up slightly as he took in her now defensive stance.

The tension in her muscles easily displayed by the slight clenching of her jaw.

"She's a good friend." He explained simply before giving a short yet formal bow.

"And as I have forgotten to introduce myself. I am Tom Marvolo Riddle. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Hermione gently tilted her head forward to accept his words and keenly forced her body to relax, her eyes not leaving his until he suddenly turned his back to her and started walking.

"Come," He told her over his shoulder, prompting her to follow his quick steps.

"I'll take you to the changing rooms. You could do with a more… organized ensemble."

"So could my dignity." She snorted out as she did her best to keep up with his pace.

"Oh don't worry," He reassuringly said, his smooth voice flowing fluently from his lips.

"What happens with the Blacks, stay with the Blacks. No one else will ever know."

Hermione took his words in with a slight frown.

"A small consolation."

"Better than none." He easily retorted as he stopped in front of a large brown door and opened it with his right hand.

"Here you go." He said as he ushered her in.

"I'll wait for you here until you are done and then I do hope that you will do me a favor."

Hermione raised her own brow in answer to his words.

"It depends on what you'll ask of me." She hedged as she placed her clothes neatly on one of the shelves that lined the walls.

Tom smiled again at her answer before speaking.

"All I wish is that you will allow me to introduce you properly to our house. The first impression may be a lasting one but I do wish I could change your mind."

He persuasively finished before firmly closing the door between them, leaving Hermione alone to wonder just what she had truly gotten herself into…

* * *

Author's Notes:

Like it? Love it? Comments? Suggestions? Violent reactions? Questions? Let me know! Just type in the little box below and click the little button.

Reviews are greatly encouraged and appreciated. Signed or Anonymous.

And do you think that the rating and genres are appropriate?

P.S. Please check out and vote in the poll on my profile.

H.O.D.


End file.
